


Owned

by Byakko_Kitsunetsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation Sex, Sexual Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki/pseuds/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke got a little violent with Naruto so Kyuubi decides to be violent right back. Afterwards, Naruto feels bad about it but Sasuke doesn't. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FFN- November 26, 2011. Because I'm in the process of duplicating my FFN account here, I won't be doing any revisions for a while but will take critiques from a new audience into consideration!  
> Warnings: There is violent, abusive, noncon-ish content and RAPE IS NOT GOOD. I don't think anyone should ever be violated in such a way. This is a fictional story, written for purely artistic purposes, and is about Sasuke being a masochist and realizing that he wanted that pain.  
> This story was inspired by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox's story Blood and Scars on FFN, which is really cute and really interesting if you're looking for a way to scar Naruto. This is has way more hardcore violence and is a lot more graphic.

No matter how many times they did it, Naruto always came out of it without a scratch or mark on his body.

It pissed Sasuke off.

He wouldn't cut his fingernails so they would be long, took to biting any part of Naruto's skin that he could fit in his mouth. Sasuke had resorted to jumping Naruto at the most inopportune times, in the kitchen, in the bathroom and even when they were sparring together.

Always trying to catch him off guard so he could make a bruise or two. Still nothing lasted for more than a few minutes. Hickeys disappeared in seconds, scratches took minutes and bruises, no matter how bad they looked, were completely gone after half an hour. Naruto was his and he could do nothing to mark him, there was no proof that the blonde belonged to him. That fact had been irritating but now it had grown from irritating to infuriating.

Looking back, it had all started when that bastard Sai had literally just came up to Naruto and grabbed the blonde's crotch. Of course, Naruto had freaked out, punched Sai in the face and hid his private parts from everyone, blushing madly. Sai had asked what was wrong but all Naruto could do was splutter out nonsense. At that point, Sasuke had stepped in and told Sai exactly what was what. He pressed his hand on Naruto's chest and slid it south, underneath the blonde's hands and massaged it sensually. The spluttering had stopped as Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide blue eyes, entire face completely red.

"Let me make this clear." Sasuke had told Sai. Moving closer, Sasuke gripped Naruto's neck and pulled the blonde down for a tongue filled kiss. For a whole minute, Sasuke and Naruto were lip locked as Kakashi, Sakura and Sai watched. When Sasuke broke the kiss he continued to massage his lovers crotch.

"Naruto is mine. Back off." Sasuke had growled, glaring at Sai. Everyone stared at them, Sakura's mouth was open, Kakashi smirking and Sai looking as if he was about to strangle someone. Not wasting any time, Sasuke pulled Naruto by the hand away from the group.

That had been the last straw; he was tired of people hitting on his lover, attempting to woo him when the blonde already belonged to him. After that incident Sasuke had taken Naruto back to their apartment and had his way with him. Naruto had let Sasuke do what he wanted that day; he bit, scratched, sucked and fucked his lover hard. None of it mattered; once they were finished Sasuke was tracing his bite marks and watched as they disappeared under his fingertips.

Ever since that day, Sasuke was physically abusing his lover, getting angry every time he saw Naruto had healed again. Naruto had passively participated, allowing Sasuke to tear his skin, literally jumping on him and toppling them over onto the kitchen table. At one point Sasuke had jumped Naruto at the front door of their apartment, the two had fallen over the ledge and down two stories. Sasuke had landed on top of Naruto and for a second worried that he had broken the blonde's arm. He had only worried for a second. After that he thought that Kyuubi would fix anything damaged or broken, just as the bastard fox had always done. That fall had resulted in a bruise that had faded in minutes.

It had been three days since that last incident, Sasuke was still angry. He hadn't jumped Naruto again since then, to angry to want to be with his blonde. If anything, he had been avoiding his lover, taking more missions than necessary, going to bed early and leaving food in the refrigerator so the idiot wouldn't just eat ramen. He had awoken to hear Naruto trudge in, shower and eat, pretending to be asleep he had listened to Naruto's routine all the way up until when the blonde got in bed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and falling asleep. This had been going on for three whole days

They didn't talk, they didn't fight; there was no interaction between them and it made Sasuke even more irritated. Naruto knew what was going on, he would have started a fight asking why Sasuke was avoiding him if he didn't but he never did. Now, he was on an overnight B ranked mission, stuck in a cave with a small fire going after he had created a hole in the ceiling to let the smoke out. He was on his way to the Daimyo's house with a sealed scroll.

The mission itself was hardly worth a C but the content of the scroll must have been important, thus the B ranking. Sasuke was by himself, no team to take turns watching so he was doing an all-nighter. It was maybe, one or two in the morning when Sasuke heard a sound that didn't belong to the forest. The quiet rustling was a sonic boom to the Uchiha's ears as silence settled in the dark of the night.

Without moving, Sasuke prepared himself for the attack, waiting for his unseen opponent to strike. When no attack came, Sasuke glanced at the entrance of the cave, searching the darkness for them. The rustling returned, louder than before, closer. Then, his supposed enemy stepped into the cave, body illuminated by both light and shadows.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Activating his sharingan, he did a second over, making sure it was his blonde. Once he was sure he scoffed, he relaxed and turned back to the fire, a mistake. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Footsteps echoed off the cave walls, Sasuke didn't bother looking back up because he knew who it was. Another mistake. Before he knew what was happening Sasuke was lying on his back, pain blooming in his left cheek.A hand gripped the front of his shirt and pulled his upper body off the ground, Sasuke glared at Naruto, seeing red.

"Cocky bitch." Naruto growled, sharpened canines glinting in the firelight. Sasuke said nothing, which seemed to anger Naruto even further. The blonde scowled and threw Sasuke into the cave wall, still holding onto his lover's shirt. Still glaring, Sasuke watched as Naruto towered over him, red eyes gleaming through the shadows the fire cast.

"Why are you out, Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked. He put a hand on Naruto's fist, regaining his footing to stand half a head shorter than the blonde. Kyuubi grinned sadistically, he slid Naruto's knee between Sasuke's legs and pried the Uchiha's hand off of his.

"I'm out because the brat can't control his own whore." Naruto's voice cynically spoke. Sasuke frowned as Kyuubi released his hand and moved to cup Sasuke's chin. "I'm out because one of us needs to teach you a lesson and the brat isn't going to punish you anytime soon." Kyuubi licked Naruto's lips and smirked. Letting go of Sasuke's chin and shirt, he moved to grasp both of the Uchiha's wrists, holding them above their heads. Sasuke let Kyuubi do as he wanted, thinking that Naruto wouldn't let the fox get very far.

"If you think that Naruto won't let me do anything you're wrong, we've both agreed that _punishing_ you would be the best solution to this increasingly annoying problem." Kyuubi growled, he slid both of Sasuke's wrists into one of his hands and clenched them tightly.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" Sasuke asked. The grip that Kyuubi held was painful but Sasuke could take a little pain. He started to grow a little worried when Kyuubi's grin grew wider but once again, he wasn't going to let Kyuubi scare him.

"If I was lying would the brat let me do this?" Kyuubi questioned. He was still grinning when he punched Sasuke in the gut, knocking the breath out of the Uchiha's lungs. With an 'oomph' Sasuke doubled over, leaning onto Naruto's possessed shoulder.

Kyuubi took Sasuke's wrists and let glowing red chakra flow into his hand; he forced it out and created a bind made out of chakra. It flowed out bright red, encasing Sasuke's wrists before Kyuubi released Sasuke's wrists and leaving the red chakra behind. Gasping for breath, Sasuke glared up at Naruto's face. Anger flooded Sasuke's senses, how dare Naruto let the fox out for something as stupid as this. Kyuubi just smirked down at him, knowing that this was pissing the Uchiha off.

"Oh, don't think this is over, we're just getting started with your punishment, bitch." Kyuubi spoke amusedly. He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt again and tossed him to the ground. Sasuke rolled as he landed, effectively lessening the effect of his fall. He attempted to break the chakra binds Kyuubi had placed on his wrists but they held strong. Coming to a stop he lay on his back, glaring at Kyuubi in Naruto's body as he finally caught his breath.

"Try me." Sasuke stated. He said it with such finality that Kyuubi stopped for a moment, surprised. Then Naruto's face broke out into a manic grin, Kyuubi's deep voice barking out laughter. Sasuke glared at Kyuubi, unwilling to back down.

"Really?" Kyuubi asked once he had stopped laughing, he stepped forward, stopping next to the Uchiha's head. "Then let me make two things clear to you, slut." Kyuubi smirked and stepped on Sasuke's head, putting weight on it. Sasuke reacted instinctively, he swung his arms up to hit Naruto's leg but it had no effect.

"First, you are a bitch," Kyuubi slid his foot back and forth, enjoying hearing Sasuke grunt. "You're my bitch and only my bitch. You will obey me and only me." Sasuke continued to hit Naruto's leg with his arms, unwilling to give up. Kyuubi lifted his foot and stepped over Sasuke, lowering himself to lean over the Uchiha's chest and pushed Sasuke's arms above his head. Sasuke hocked and spit at Kyuubi, who didn't even blink when it hit his cheek. Instead, Kyuubi gripped Sasuke's chin again and smirked down at him.

"Secondly, you do not own the brat." Kyuubi finally raised his hand and wiped away the spit on his face, wiping it on Sasuke's shirt. "I own you, thus the brat owns you." Curling his fingers into a fist Kyuubi punched Sasuke, the Uchiha's head jerking to the side. Blood splattered across the cave floor, silence settled over them as Kyuubi retracted his fist, flexing the fingers. Sasuke tilted his head back to glare at Kyuubi, blood dribbling down his chin.

"So I will try you, taste you, bruise, bleed, beat, scar, and fuck you as hard and as many times as I want because you are mine." Kyuubi gripped Sasuke's chin again, grinning down into his Uchiha's scowling face. Sasuke hocked and spit in Kyuubi's face again, blood red spit connected with Kyuubi's forehead, his aim off.

"Fuck you." Sasuke scowled, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kyuubi's face, trying to force his dominance through his eyes in his bound state. Kyuubi's expression didn't change as he took Sasuke's collar and tore the shirt apart.

"I see the bitch needs lessons as well as punishment, that can easily be arranged." Kyuubi moved to stand on his hands and knees, leaning down to roughly bite Sasuke's shoulder. He bit down hard enough that Sasuke knew he broke skin; he could feel the blood running down his shoulder.

Sasuke refused to make a sound, it would be giving in, letting the fox win and Sasuke would not let that happen. Knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to bow down to him easily Kyuubi released his clenched teeth and licked his lips, wiping blood across his lips. Laughing darkly, Kyuubi ripped more of Sasuke's shirt, revealing toned abs underneath Kyuubi's legs. "I didn't know a bitch's blood could taste so sweet." Kyuubi whispered mockingly. Standing up, Kyuubi gripped Sasuke's wrists and lifted him up again until he was standing on his feet. "Must be your genetics Uchiha."

Sasuke continued to glare as he was once again pushed into the cave wall, his hands being held above his head as a stinging pain in his shoulder and a cool breeze tickling his chest. Kyuubi grabbed what was left of Sasuke's shirt with his free hand and tore it apart.

Kyuubi pressed his lips against Sasuke's forcing his tongue into the Uchiha's as he maneuvered to rip off the shirts sleeves. At first Sasuke refused to react, letting the demon ravage his mouth and just when Kyuubi had his tongue halfway down the Uchiha's throat, he bit down hard. Sasuke could taste the blood in his mouth but Kyuubi didn't back down, instead the fox chuckled into the heated kiss. He let the torn shirt fall from Sasuke's shoulders and moved his free hand down to the Uchiha's crotch. Cupping it roughly the demon tightened his grip, making Sasuke jerk.

"Mmphf!" Sasuke finally became vocal at the lack of air, he tried to buck Kyuubi off of him but the blonde's possessed body was too strong. Instead, Kyuubi slid a knee between Sasuke's legs and hiked it up until it was pressing against his own fingers. Beginning to panic Sasuke started kicking out, jerking his arms and head in every direction. There was a deep rumble coming from inside Naruto's chest and Kyuubi broke the kiss to chuckle uncontrollably as Sasuke heaved for air.

"Lesson number one," Kyuubi continued to chuckle, he removed his hand from Sasuke's crotch and let his knee slid it up roughly. "Moan bitch." Rubbing the Uchiha's crotch, Kyuubi leaned down to Sasuke's bleeding shoulder and licked it. The dual sensation made Sasuke buck again, panting as he clenched his eyes shut. He tried to bring his arms down but Kyuubi's grip held strong. After a few seconds Kyuubi pressed up against Sasuke's crotch a little more roughly and let his teeth graze over the bleeding skin on his shoulder.

"I said moan." Kyuubi growled through his licking, his hot breath beating against Sasuke's shoulder with every exhale. He ground his knee harder into Sasuke's crotch, waiting for the Uchiha to do something. Sasuke's expression changed subtlety; he leaned his head forward and spread his legs, a small almost indistinct moan passing through his lips. Kyuubi heard the quiet sound; he smirked and pressed his body against the Uchiha's, rewarding him with pleasure for the obedience. He rubbed his knee back and forth, gently biting the broken skin and licking it simultaneously, which had Sasuke bucking against him slowly.

Sasuke didn't know what made him moan; maybe it was the pleasure coursing through his veins from the crotch rubbing and the mouth on his shoulder. It could have been the show of power Kyuubi was giving him; Sasuke had always been a power junkie. This though, this feeling of being helpless, being controlled, it was a new rush that was getting his adrenaline pumping.

"So the bitch does know his place." Kyuubi chuckled darkly. He raised his free hand up Sasuke chest, past the bruising abdomen up to Sasuke's inflamed and reddened cheek and roughly ran his thumb over the bruising area. "You stupid whore, I bet you knew you could stop me, you just chose not too use Sharingan because you want this." Kyuubi moved his hand up and pulled Sasuke's headband down over the Uchiha's eyes just as he activated his bloodline limit. "Heh, so you forgot did you? I must be better than I thought, to make the prissy bitch forget his own eyes can stop me."

"Shut up, bastard fox." Sasuke barked, stopping Kyuubi from continuing his rant. Sasuke didn't know what to think, he had been so caught up in what the fox had been saying he hadn't even considered activating his Sharingan. Kyuubi chuckled again, trailing his hand down Sasuke's neck suggestively. Leaning closer Kyuubi licked the shell of Sasuke's ear and whispered into it.

"Lesson number two, never activate those eyes when in my presence or there will be," Kyuubi paused to bite down harshly on the top of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gasped at the pain, thinking to himself that the fox would rip it off but he didn't. Instead, Kyuubi made sure he tasted the Uchiha's blood in his mouth before he let go and pulled away. "Severe consequences."

Tearing the headband from Sasuke's eyes, Kyuubi tossed it to the floor. It clattered to the ground as blood red eyes stared into deep red. Snarling, Kyuubi swung a fist at Sasuke's head. There was nothing Sasuke could do to stop the fist that connected with his eye; the force knocked the Uchiha off his feet and back onto the floor, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Without at chance to recover, Sasuke saw Kyuubi's foot swinging to meet his stomach. Trying to soften the blow, Sasuke relaxed all his muscles, Kyuubi's foot connected and Sasuke's stomach was caught between the cave wall and pure force.

"Guh!" Sasuke cried out. As Kyuubi retracted his foot he watched as Sasuke started coughing, blood dribbling down his chin. Trying to get up Sasuke pushed himself onto his stomach and lifted himself up on his elbows, turning his head to look, his Sharingan still activated. Kyuubi scowled and swung his leg back to hit the fallen man again but stopped when Sasuke blinked and when he looked back up again those red eyes had faded to black. Setting his foot back down on he ground, Kyuubi let the scowl drop from his face, a blank expression replacing it.

Sucking in air, Sasuke looked down at the ground, curling his lower body underneath himself to sit on his lower legs. Pain racked his body but the Uchiha couldn't find any hate or loathing inside of himself. If anything, Sasuke was turned on by this abuse. Maybe it was because he knew Naruto wouldn't let Kyuubi kill him, or that it was Kyuubi in Naruto's body doing the abusing but either way he could feel his hardening length against his lower abdomen.

There was just something about this situation that not only turned him on but also left him speechless, thoughtless and if it hadn't been for the need to live, Sasuke probably would have forgotten to breathe as well. These thoughts flickered through his mind as he took in huge gulps of air, his body fighting with every breath. Hot, rough fingers enclosed around Sasuke's throat in a crushing grip and pulled him up off his elbows.

Surprised, Sasuke wrapped his hands around the hand that was dragging him away from where he had laid, looking up with wide eyes at Kyuubi as he tried to breathe. The possessed blonde wasn't looking at him; instead his eyes were focused on the dying fire in the middle of the cave.

Sasuke felt his body be tossed onto the floor again, his crushed airway opening up again for him to gasp for more breath. Curling into a ball again, Sasuke blinked away tears to see the fire not half a foot away from his head.

Kyuubi kneeled down at Sasuke's feet and pried the Uchiha's leg's apart, Sasuke kept his hands at his neck, massaging the sore skin as he inhaled deeply. Gripping the band of Sasuke's pants, Kyuubi leaned forward until he was looking over Sasuke.

"Lesson number three, always be hard." Kyuubi smirked down at the Uchiha as he roughly pulled his pants down; tossing the clothes aside Kyuubi pushed Sasuke's legs apart and grabbed Sasuke's erection through his underwear. Smirking when he found the Uchiha erect, Kyuubi ripped the underwear impatiently.

"Good bitch." Kyuubi growled as he gripped the base of Sasuke's erection and pulled roughly.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out. His hips jerked upwards involuntarily, he raised one of his feet to kick at the fox but a tan hand stopped the foot from connecting. Kyuubi tightened his grip on both limbs, grinning devilishly when he heard the pained cries coming from Sasuke's lips.

"When did the whore become a quick learner? Lesson number four, always scream for more, no matter how you feel." Kyuubi licked his lips and released Sasuke's cock to flip the Uchiha onto his stomach. Pulling the Uchiha's leg back he grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck and smashed his face into the rocky ground.

"Scream again, bitch." Kyuubi growled. He made sure Sasuke's ass was on his lap and then slapped it roughly, making sure his nails dug into the skin of Sasuke's buttocks. Surprised, Sasuke let out a chocked scream, the echo muffled by the cave floor. Kyuubi raised his hand and examined his work; a large expanse of Sasuke's left cheek was turning bright red while the lower part of his ass had four bleeding scratches. Chuckling in delight, Kyuubi brought his hand down again and again, repeatedly to both ass cheeks.

Sasuke cried out with each violent spank, he pulled his bound hands to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing it would stop but dreading for when it did. Kyuubi continued on for a good few minutes, making sure the white ass in his lap was red and bloody before he stopped to squeeze the reddened flesh.

"S-stop!" Sasuke cried out. He squeezed his ass muscles together tightly, pain jolting through his senses. It was beginning to be too much, never had pain felt this good, he could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer. For the first time, Kyuubi listened and stopped; he brought his hands up to his lips and licked them clean.

"Lesson number five, if you want anything you're going to have to say please." Kyuubi smirked when Sasuke turned his head to look at his captor, eyes a little wider than normal. Kyuubi gave his fingers one last teasing lick before slapping back down on Sasuke's bleeding ass.

"Hiyah!" Sasuke's whole lower body was tense and he jerked up against the force. Kyuubi could feel liquid spurting onto his legs and knew that Sasuke had cum but didn't say anything, the bitch needed to learn one lesson at a time. Kyuubi raised his hand to slap Sasuke's ass again and did so as the Uchiha slammed his fists to the floor, crying out. "Please! Please stop!" To Sasuke's surprise Kyuubi stopped and released his hold on the Uchiha's neck. Being what seemed to be careful, Kyuubi pushed Sasuke off his lap, still keeping him on his stomach.

"On your knees, bitch." Kyuubi grunted. The blonde prodded the back of Sasuke's thighs and watched as Sasuke hesitated before using his forearms and feet to get on his knees. Kyuubi smirked when Sasuke did as he was told, ran a finger down Sasuke's spine and licked his lips. Tracing Sasuke's hip, Kyuubi reached down and grabbed the softening length. Kyuubi could feel Sasuke tense next to him; his whole body stilling and Kyuubi knew Sasuke knew he was in trouble.

"The last lesson, number six is never cum without permission." Kyuubi licked his bloodied lips and pulled off the blonde's orange jacket and black shirt, unzipping his orange pants and pulling them and his underwear down to let loose his own stiff cock. "I suppose I spoke too soon about you being a quick learner, whore."

Sasuke turned his head in surprise. "What? You can't be serious." Sasuke cried out. He moved to stand on his knees but Kyuubi slapped his ass harshly, causing him to jerk away and fall over. He held his hands out to catch himself and tried to roll to the side but Kyuubi grabbed his hip and forced the Uchiha back into a kneeling position.

"I'm completely serious," Wincing at the painful grip Kyuubi had on his hip, Sasuke looked back at the red-eyed blonde, utter loathing in his coal black eyes. "And now you have to take a double punishment."

"Double punishment?" Sasuke asked, a feeling of dread filling his stomach. He watched as Kyuubi grinned and moved behind him, the grip on his waist so tight he could feel nails digging into his skin, something wet travelling down to his stomach.

"That's right bitch." Kyuubi grinned and leaned over so he was face to face with Sasuke. Said Uchiha could feel something brushing against his rear and he knew almost immediately what the fox was planning. "The first for thinking you could push the brat around," Kyuubi positioned his hard cock at Sasuke's entrance and watched in mad delight at the shocked expression the Uchiha wore. "Which a nice long, hard, dry fuck."

Without another word, Kyuubi forced himself inside of Sasuke, thrusting all the way to the hilt. Sasuke cried out, he leaned forward in an attempt to get away from the fox but he only got a few inches before the iron grip on his waist tightened and pulled him back.

"Take it bitch, you brought this upon yourself." Kyuubi growled. He pulled almost all the way out before starting a rough and quick pace, pounding into the Uchiha. Sasuke was in pain, his whole body ached and specifically his ass stung literally everywhere. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, grunting each time Kyuubi thrust himself back in. Kyuubi listened to the Uchiha's grunting, looking down to where he was impaling his captive and grinned sadistically.

"Your ass is bleeding whore but I'll let it go this time, it is part of your other punishment." Kyuubi leaned down so that his chest lay over Sasuke's back and he gave a slow, hard thrust. Sasuke cried out and fell to the floor, his arms giving out underneath him, his head knocking against the cave floor. Sasuke would have fallen completely over if Kyuubi still didn't have an iron grip on the Uchiha's waist; instead Sasuke continued to kneel as his upper body resting the cave floor.

Dazed, Sasuke didn't react at first, he let Kyuubi continue to pound into him at a slower pace and rock their bodies back and forth. Kyuubi smirked when he heard Sasuke moan, a small sigh passing through his bruised lips. The pain was fading into pleasure, the sharpest sensation Sasuke had ever felt and his cock was growing hard again.

"Oh, enjoying this bitch?" Kyuubi asked. This seemed to snap Sasuke out of his daze and he clenched his hands into fists. "Ha! Did the bitch forget that he wasn't supposed to like this?" Kyuubi taunted, he tilted his hips and give another hard thrust, Sasuke moaned.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled, he opened his eyes and turned his head to glare at the man above him. "Stop toying with me!" The Uchiha screamed. Kyuubi smirked and repositioned his hips and returned to his previous pace.

"Alright then, no more games. What was the first thing you learned tonight?" Kyuubi asked, there was no slowing down in his pace and Sasuke found himself having a hard time focusing. He turned his head and closed his eyes again.

The mix of pain and pleasure created at each thrust was beginning to cloud his mind and it just kept coming, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Kyuubi waited patiently for Sasuke to answer and when the fox didn't get one he scowled and raised his hand to grip Sasuke's hair.

"Gh, fuck you. I'm not saying it." Sasuke growled. He made a pained face as Kyuubi pulled his back at strained angle by his hair. Leaning down, Kyuubi licked the rim of Sasuke's ear before biting down on it roughly. Sasuke inhaled sharply but didn't saw anything; Kyuubi gave up on Sasuke's ear and decided to tease him once more.

"Aw, is it too embarrassing for the bitch?" Kyuubi asked, speaking in a husky voice. He watched the side of Sasuke's face for his expression; Sasuke grimaced but continued to say nothing. The pleasure was slowly but surely overpowering the pain, Sasuke could feel his body shaking with pleasure rushing through his veins.

"Too bad." Kyuubi growled, he smashed Sasuke's face back into the cave floor and gave Sasuke several rough thrusts. "I'll fuck you in the streets and make you repeat your lessons if I fucking want too so screw your damned embarrassment." Kyuubi growled over Sasuke's panting and grunts. "What was the first thing you fucking learned, whore?" Sasuke grunted and grit his teeth, fighting the urge to moan as Kyuubi became rougher with him, the pleasure was mounting on his nerves, it was going to make him crazy if he didn't get the fox to stop.

"I'm a bitch," Sasuke finally mumbled. "Your bitch and only yours. Mmh!" Sasuke let out a muffled moan as Kyuubi gave one last rough thrust and loosened his hold on Sasuke's hair, he released it and let his hand trail down Sasuke's pale back.

"Good, now recite all six lessons, starting with the first." Kyuubi chuckled and slowed his pace, shallowly thrusting to keep the Uchiha malleable. Sasuke's snorted in anger but did not protest. "Number one." Kyuubi stated. He gave one slow fluid thrust just as Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Maah! Moan." Sasuke gasped. His body rocked backwards into Kyuubi, he turned his head to the side and Kyuubi could see the bruised skin of Sasuke's cheek reddening.

"The second?" Kyuubi asked, his grin turning into a smirk, he continued to make long, slow thrusts. Sasuke flinched and moaned, breathing heavily.

"Nnh, never use my Sharingan in your presence or face severe consequences." Sasuke breathed out. "Third, always be ugh, hard." Sasuke shifted again, pressing back against Kyuubi as he continued to slowly thrust into Sasuke's entrance.

"And?" Kyuubi asked. He sped his pace up, going a little faster.

"Four always scream for more. Hah, Five, say please if I want anything, mmn." Sasuke moaned. Kyuubi quickened his pace and started thrusting harder, Sasuke's whole body rocked with him, face scraping against the cave floor.

"One more, bitch, do you remember what it was?" Kyuubi asked. The fox slid his hand from Sasuke's waist to his hard cock, pumping it several times to torment the Uchiha. Unable to stop Kyuubi, Sasuke jerked his lower body, crying out. Sasuke could feel his orgasm coming closer and could do nothing to stop it.

"Fuaah! Ahh, six, never uh, cum without permission. Please let me-!" Sasuke cried out, he stopped mid sentence as Kyuubi squeezed his cock so hard he found himself unable to cum.

"That was perfect bitch, now for your second punishment." Kyuubi leaned down again and whispered in the Uchiha's ear. "The bitch doesn't get to cum." Sensing Sasuke's eyes widen, Kyuubi let loose. His pace was relentlessly fast, thrusts rougher than he had been as of yet and he bit down on Sasuke's shoulder blade, teeth digging into the bone as he bit down hard.

"Aa-aah!" Sasuke screamed. His legs gave out again at the rough treatment and both males fell to the ground, Kyuubi's hand still holding Sasuke's length and stopping him from cumming. Sasuke's body writhed, his hips bucking against the body above him.

Kyuubi, on the other hand, was enjoying the madness Sasuke was showing, he cackled madly and grabbed Sasuke's lower chest, gipping it tightly. He could feel an orgasm coming and he started thrusting harder, holding it back until he no longer could.

"Damn-!" Kyuubi groaned and thrust one last time before releasing his load inside of Sasuke while the Uchiha cried out and jerked, unable to reach his own climax.

Collapsing on top of Sasuke, Kyuubi stretched languidly and pulled out of the Uchiha who jerked up one last time before stilling, breathing heavily. Looking down at his bitch, Kyuubi immediately noticed that his obsidian eyes were open but staring at the nearly dead fire. Throughout their activities, they had gotten used to the darkness surrounding them, Kyuubi had almost forgotten about the fire and now he could just barely see Sasuke's dull eyes staring through the deadened embers into nothing. Sighing, Kyuubi pulled up his pants and started button them, listening to Naruto who started making a huge fuss inside their head. He started to make a rebuttal but the brat was adamant about the issue.

"Fine, damned brat." Kyuubi growled under his breath and got on his hands and knees, he flipped Sasuke over onto his back and stared into his dead eyes. "Oi, slut." Kyuubi muttered. When Sasuke didn't respond he lightly slapped Sasuke's face to bring the male back into reality.

"Sasuke, you stupid bitch, look at me." Kyuubi commanded. He lifted Sasuke's leg enough to get the still bleeding ass into the air and slid the Uchiha's torn shirt underneath him so his wounds wouldn't get infected then slapped the Uchiha's ass.

"Ghyah!" Sasuke cried out as Kyuubi let the dark haired male fall back onto the ground, he could see cum spurting from the Uchiha's reddened cock onto his bruised and bloody chest.

Kyuubi would have been lying if he had said the sight hadn't turned him on. Some light had returned to Sasuke's eyes and he raised his head to look up at fox, no anger or malice, just a tired look on his face. Surprisingly, that also gave Kyuubi the urge to ravish his bitch again.

The look of thoroughly sexed out, which normally caused disinterest in the fox, now made him horny. He wanted to make his bitch moan and scream until he was begging for it to stop all over again. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Kyuubi shook the thoughts out of his mind; he was starting to think like a disgusting human and mentally noted that he should stop watching the brat and the bitch have sex all the time.

"Listen bitch, if you keep jumping my container and trying to bruise him I will do this again only I won't be so nice," Kyuubi stared directly into his bitches eyes, making sure he knew his limits. "You don't own shit. I own you, thus, the brat owns you. Am I making this clear or do I need to beat it into you?"

Sasuke shook his head and Kyuubi stood up and looked around for his shirt and jacket. Watching the possessed blonde move around the dark cave, Sasuke just lay there, in too much pain to do anything else. Kyuubi noticed the bitch watching him but didn't say anything as he pulled on his jacket and zipped it up, making a face at its orange color. Picking up Sasuke's pants and underwear, he tossed them on top of Sasuke and stepped towards the cave's entrance.

"Get some sleep, we expect you back home in the early afternoon." Kyuubi called out to the man lying on the cave floor, he turned to see Sasuke nod his head in confirmation before closing his eyes. Kyuubi left with a smirk on his face; wishing he could be there in the morning when the bitch decided to get up, it would be a sight to see.

Sasuke awoke at dawn, the sounds of the forest waking loud enough to rouse the Uchiha from his troubled sleep. To say everything hurt was an understatement. Sasuke could not think of a body part that didn't hurt when he opened his eyes. After a moment to assess his pain, Sasuke sat up and immediately regretted it, his vision swam and head ached. There was a pain in his ass he had never felt before and it hurt more than anything at this point.

Ignoring the pain, Sasuke moved to stand up and winced. He bent down for his underwear and pants, noticing that the semen on his stomach had transferred to the outside of his underwear, it was dry and stiff and made Sasuke frown. He could live with dirty clothes but couldn't stand clothes with liquid stains on them but he would have to deal, he hadn't thought about bringing an extra pair of clothes. Once his pants were secured, Sasuke turned around to look for his shirt and when he found it he remembered what Kyuubi had done to it.

Picking up the small part of his shirt Sasuke realized it was covered in dried blood. There was no way he could wear even a part of this torn mess, he would have to go the rest of the way shirtless. Tossing the blood soaked shirt into the dead fire, Sasuke picked up his weapons pouch, secured it to his pants and picked up his headband to secure on his forehead before heading out to meet the morning.

He felt pain with each step, after he took up jogging there was a pain in his chest and he felt that Kyuubi had cracked or broken a rib when he had been kicked but there was nothing he could do but finish this mission and go home. At some point after sunrise, Sasuke had lost track of time, he had gone on autopilot to deal with the pain and stopped paying attention to the sun. It was only when he was at the gates of the Daimyo's mansion did he realize he had been zoning out.

The soldiers at the gates eyed him wearily, they hadn't been expecting to see a shirtless, bloody and beat up ninja at their gates so early in the morning. Sasuke ignored them; walking past them once they opened the gate and headed for the Daimyo's office. He walked in without knocking and was met with the Daimyo taking a nap at his desk, feet up and crossed while he leaned back, snoring. The sound of the door hitting the wall was enough to wake the man and he jumped awake, putting his feet back down on the ground and straightening in his seat.

"Puh-What?" The Daimyo asked; eyes widening as he became more alert of his surroundings. Sasuke walked straight up to the desk and set the scroll down.

"This is a scroll sent from the Hokage." Sasuke muttered as he looked the Daimyo in the eye then turned around and started to leave. The Daimyo moved to stand and slammed his feet on the wooden floor.

"Wait! Wouldn't you like to rest, have someone look at those injuries?" The Daimyo asked; it was purely out of politeness. Sasuke didn't stop walking; he moved to grab the door handle and prepared to shut it behind him.

"No, I have important matters to attend to immediately." Sasuke answered. Without another word he shut the door and headed back the way he came. The soldiers gave him another odd look when he was leaving but once again Sasuke didn't care. Once he was out of the gate he started running, ignoring the jolts of pain he got whenever he worked his ass muscles. He glanced up at the cloudless sky and could tell that it was late in the morning; if he kept a brisk pace he would make it back in time.

Buckling down and focusing on anything but the pain, Sasuke worked his way through the forest, making quick time considering his physical condition. In a few hours he reached the familiar gates of his home and jogged through them, glancing to the jonin operating the doors to see them staring at his physical appearance.

He picked up his pace and jumped to the nearest, lowest rooftop he could get to and made his way to the Hokage's tower to make his report. As soon as he entered the Hokage's tower he could feel the eyes on him, he made his way to the room for making reports and grabbed a sheet, furiously scribbling down the focus of the mission, what happened and if it had been completed or not. There was no reason to glance up because he knew all the other people in the room were looking at him, taking in his appearance. When he finished his report he walked up to the desk a chuunin was manning and handed the report to him.

"T-thank you for your hard work!" The chuunin said. He was obviously to intimidated by Sasuke's appearance to say anything. Sasuke nodded and made a quick exit, his next and final stop at the apartment he shared with Naruto. He made it to the apartment rather quickly, using the rooftops for a quicker route and found the apartment door unlocked. Stepping inside he took off his shoes and quietly made his way inside.

At first, it seemed that Naruto wasn't home but when Sasuke got the bed he saw the blonde sleeping peacefully, stark naked and blood under his nails and in the corners of his mouth. The blonde's clothes lay in piles at the foot of the bed, heaped together lazily. Not knowing what to do for a moment, Sasuke just stood there watching the blonde.

Naruto shifted, turning over to face the wall, which made Sasuke jump out of the daze he had fallen into and moved toward the bathroom, intent on taking a shower and checking all his injuries. Once Sasuke reached it he hesitated, wondering if he should shut the door or leave it open. Deciding to leave it open, Sasuke pulled his pants and underwear off, wincing as they passed over the sensitive skin of his ass. He stepped out of the dirty clothes and looked at himself in the mirror.

Looking back at himself, he knew he was a terrible sight. His bruised eye was a deep purple and swollen, he was surprised he could see out of it as well as he did, his cheek puffy and held a blue color surrounded in green. His lips were chapped and paler than they should have been, a tinge of purple making it look worse. Both of his ears were covered in dried blood and his neck was littered with bite marks and hand shaped bruises when Kyuubi had moved him to the fire.

His shoulder was a complete mess, blood had dried all over his shoulder and he couldn't tell where or how deep the bite wounds were. Looking away from the mirror, Sasuke looked down at what the mirror couldn't see. His stomach was a light purple and dark blue hue, scratch marks peeking from his hips and waist, he could see bruising shaped like a hand on his soft length when Kyuubi had stopped him from his release. There were bruises up and down his legs, nasty purple ones on his ankles.

Raising his hands to his backside Sasuke turned around, looking over his shoulder to get a look at the damage there. Dried blood was streaked across his back, more scratch marks were visible and Sasuke ran his fingers over their angry red lines. Attempting to get a look at his ass Sasuke turned his whole upper body and gingerly touched his ass cheeks, he could see part of his ass and winced in pain. The entire part of what he could see was tender and red and the rest caked in blood; he could feel blood against his fingers. Looking down at his clothes Sasuke saw the blood on the rear of his underwear, some of it had leaked onto his black pants.

Sighing softly, Sasuke stepped into the shower stall and shut the door quietly. He turned on the hot water and let the steaming water jet onto his skin. It hurt at first but he quickly got used to it, he shifted and felt the water falling down his back and onto his torn up ass. There was a sharp stinging pain and Sasuke winced at it but he didn't move.

Tilting his head back, Sasuke let his hair get drenched as he reached for an oval container sitting on top of the shower door. Opening the container Sasuke dipped his fingers in and coated them in a pale green gunk. Carefully he coated his bruised cheek and around his eye then slid his fingers over his ears. The gel was cool against his heated skin and he relaxed his shoulders before dipping his fingers into the goo again.

Sliding his fingers over his shoulder, Sasuke closed his eyes and let the pain ebb away. He didn't hear Naruto get up walk into the bathroom but he did hear when the blonde opened the shower door; opening his eyes Sasuke watched his boyfriend step into the shower. Azure eyes stared into obsidian eyes sadly as Naruto reached out and dipped his own fingers into the green gel.

Sasuke watched the blonde reach up to his neck and gently applied the gel; tilting his head back he gave Naruto more access. Massaging carefully, Naruto used his whole hand to spread the gel. Breathing calmly, Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto while the blonde broke eye contact to focus on Sasuke's neck. Once he finished he looked back up, dipping his fingers in the gel.

Setting his hand on Sasuke's abdomen, he rubbed it carefully, taking a step closer Naruto let his hand drop down to the Uchiha's length and stroked it gently. Trying to stay relaxed, Sasuke took a deep breath and lowered his hands to his waist and hips, looking to the floor in embarrassment. Naruto took his other hand and dipped it in the gel, taking a huge handful of goop out he slipped his hand to Sasuke's backside, stepping closer again. Sasuke sighed and thrust his hips forward, into Naruto's hand.

He knew the blonde was sorry for doing what he did last night but Sasuke didn't hold it against him. In fact, Sasuke was glad he had let Kyuubi free. It had given him a new perspective on their relationship, one that he was growing to love more and more as the seconds passed. A stinging pain travelled up Sasuke's spine as he felt Naruto's hand massaging his rear. Letting out a small moan, Sasuke jerked his hips forward, away from the hand on his ass. Hot water fell onto the back of his neck, beating against it relentlessly.

Naruto's hand followed the retreating ass and gently massaged the left ass cheek, spreading the green gel across it evenly. Sasuke could feel his cheeks heating up and his blood rushed south, he let out a breathy moan and closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards. Taking the invitation, Naruto closed the gap between him and the Uchiha, tucking his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck as he gently fisted Sasuke into hardness. He finished running his hand over Sasuke's left ass cheek and moved it to the right, giving it the same treatment.

"Mnh," Sasuke exhaled, he brought his hands to wrap around Naruto's waist, fingers gripping the container of gel tightly as he clung to the blonde. "More." Sasuke breathlessly murmured, he jerked his hips into Naruto's hand again and again, letting the pleasure course through his veins freely.

At first Naruto didn't move, just continued to gently pump his lover and listen to his ragged breathing as he smothered the Uchiha's ass in the cool green gel. When he felt that he had thoroughly covered Sasuke's ass in the green goo Naruto raised his head. Sasuke opened his eyes when the blonde had raised his head and he found himself staring right into the blonde's blue eyes, that sad look still in his expression. Not knowing how to respond, Sasuke blinked slowly and felt Naruto's fingers slide between his ass cheeks.

His heart was starting to beat wildly; Sasuke pushed his ass out and tried to get Naruto to go faster. Instead, the blonde pulled away, dropping Sasuke's hard length. Watching Naruto back away, Sasuke attempted to regain his composure, he refused to look at Naruto and tensed his shoulders.

The next thing he knew, Naruto's hand was on his shoulder and the other on his hip, gently forcing him to turn around. Unsure about what the blonde was doing, Sasuke turned around, being careful not to let the showerhead spray into the container of gel. Watching Naruto's fingers dip into the green goo again, Sasuke turned his head and saw the sad expression Naruto still held. With a few gentle nudges, Naruto maneuvered Sasuke to lean forward and press his hands against the shower wall after he took the container of goo and set it back on the shower stall door, the water cascading down his lower back as he stuck his ass into the air almost expectantly.

Kyuubi had been violent with Sasuke, forcing into him submission but Naruto treated him with care, gently prodding the Uchiha until he obeyed. If Sasuke wanted he could easily push the blonde away and walk out but he didn't. It wasn't out of fear of the fox; he knew Naruto wouldn't let Kyuubi do anything that would leave him dead or in a life or death situation. Sasuke obeyed because even when the commands weren't verbal or followed by violence, it made him feel something and that was a million times better than feeling nothing at all.

Sasuke felt Naruto run his fingers down Sasuke's back to the crease of the Uchiha's ass and a cold sensation in its wake. His breathing hitched up again and he closed his eyes, dropping his head down so he could focus on the sensation. Naruto's other hand travelled down the back of his leg, finding Sasuke's ankle he rubbed it softly. Shivers ran up Sasuke's leg and he shuddered, breathing erratically. At first Naruto stopped his ministrations, afraid that he had somehow hurt his lover but when Sasuke moaned quietly and thrust his hips back Naruto continued to massage the Uchiha's ankle.

That cold finger traced Sasuke's ass hole teasingly and made Sasuke moan again, louder this time. Switching legs, Naruto worked his way up Sasuke's other leg until his hand reached the Uchiha's reddened ass. Gently grazing his fingertips over the sensitive and destroyed skin, Naruto listened to his lover moan and pant. Slowly, Naruto slipped his finger inside Sasuke's ass and watched the Uchiha squirm. The Uchiha's body was already in so much pain that even the lightest touches caused him to spasm, pain, pleasure, it was all the same to his nerves which felt like they were already on fire.

Sliding his finger deeper, Naruto set his hand over the scratch marks on his waist gingerly, in case Sasuke's legs gave out. Sasuke shivered at the touch and lifted his head, opened his eyes and looked back at the blonde.

"Please, let me cum." Sasuke breathlessly requested. Naruto silently looked back at his lover, pushing his finger deeper inside and then he bent the digit. Pain burst from the movement and Sasuke let his eyes close, he leaned closer to the shower wall until his cheek was up against the cold surface. He was drowning in it, unable to break away, not wanting to.

Naruto stepped closer, reaching around Sasuke's hips to gently hold the Uchiha's stiff erection, carefully pumping it. Sasuke inhaled sharply and jerked his hips forward at the touch and curled his toes. The pleasure was quickly overtaking the pain and his release coming on faster than he could calm himself down. It was Naruto twisting his finger around that finally took Sasuke over the edge.

"Ah, hya! Naru-" Sasuke cried out, his orgasm ripping through his writhing body. Naruto stopped pumping Sasuke erection and watched as the Uchiha climaxed. Once Sasuke's body stopped writhing and his breathing slowed he moved.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. He pulled his finger from Sasuke's ass with caution and releasing the Uchiha's softening cock. The blonde opened the shower stall door and stepped out before helping an out of breath and exhausted looking Sasuke do the same.

"I'm fine." Sasuke muttered. Refusing to look Naruto in the eyes and watched where he was stepping instead. The blonde noticed the lack of eye contact but didn't say anything; instead he kneeled down at the sink.

"Then let's get you bandaged up." Naruto muttered as he opened the doors below the sink and rummaged through what he found, looking for the gauze and tape.

"No," Sasuke leaned over to grab Naruto's hand, blue eyes looked up and the blonde's hands stilled. "I don't need it, I just want to sleep." Naruto sighed and nodded, closing the cabinet doors and standing up.

"Okay." Naruto murmured. Slowly taking Sasuke's hand, the blonde led him out of the bathroom, towards the messy bed that they shared. Naruto let Sasuke's hand go and moved to pull the cover off and recover the bed properly, he pulled back a side, holding it up for Sasuke.

Gingerly, Sasuke slid into bed, avoiding lying on his still tenderly red ass. Once the Uchiha was situated, Naruto lowered the cover and suddenly Sasuke flung his hand out from the cover to grab the blonde's wrist. Surprised, Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, seeing an emotion the blonde could only be categorized as want.

"Stay with me." Sasuke pleaded, Naruto stood there for a minute and then smiled softly and nodded. Scooting over, the Uchiha watched as Naruto got into the bed, being careful not to touch Sasuke. Instead, Sasuke was the one to scoot closer, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist, he set his cheek on the blonde's chest and molded his body to the others. Tentatively, Naruto wrapped his own arm around Sasuke's head, soothingly patting his pale and red back.

They sat there in silence for a moment, then Sasuke sighed and tilted his head up to look at his lover. Naruto looked down back at the Uchiha, wondering what he was going to say.

"Don't get used to this Dobe, I'm not going to go all soft and needy from a little punishment." Sasuke muttered.

"You're not mad at me for letting Kyuubi out?" Naruto blurted. Sasuke shook his head and settled his head back down on the blonde's tan chest.

"No, I got what I didn't know I wanted in the end anyway." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, letting all of his muscles relax at once.

"What was that?" Naruto gently ran his fingers over Sasuke's back gently, the affection evident.

"To be owned." Moving his head slightly Sasuke signaled the end of the conversation. Sasuke could honestly say, not that he would tell a living soul other than Naruto; that he actually enjoyed the feeling of being owned. Naruto stopped moving his fingers and sighed happily, slowing his breathing so he to could sleep peacefully with his lover in his arms.


End file.
